Un buen plan de venganza
by Sra.Cullen
Summary: Lo mejor que te puede pasar en un fin de semana, lo peor que te puede pasar, acción,aventura, amor, osea lo mejor. Una buena idea nunca viene mal para vengarte de tu "amiga" por hartarte bien arta. Lean, les aseguro que les gustara.
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer fic, asi que porfavor no sean duros. Dejen reviews y me dicen que tal, si les ha gustado, lo que se prodria mejorar, etc. Esto lo construimos todo, y si se quiere leer con mejor calidad todos tenemos que comentar. Gracias^^_

* * *

**UN BUEN PLAN DE VENGANZA.**

Como podrías vengarte de tus "amigas" por algo que te han hecho y has odiado. Aquí tenéis la solución.

Hace unos días me plantee vengarme de una supuesta amiga por una cosa que me había hecho, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo hasta que se me ocurrió una bonita idea, y creo que una muy buena. Anda que no iban a pasar vergüenza, me las pagarían y muy bien pagadas.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella y os voy a contar cual es mi plan, como surgió, y como acabo.

Estaba cansada de algunas cosas que decía mi amiga y ya no podía más, hasta que pensé en hacerla pasar algo de vergüenza y además como ella era tímida más a mi favor, por tanto no tenía nada que perder. En clase de Español, nos dejaron la hora para hacer ejercicios que nos habían mandado y yo mientras que los hacía iba pensando hasta que se me ocurrió llamar a Edward y Emmet Cullen y a Jasper Hale. Éramos amigos y nos lo pasábamos muy bien.

Al salir del instituto llame a Edward para hablar con él y contarle mi plan y haber si él me podía ayudar, también hable con Emmet y me dijeron que si y que hablarían con Jasper y ese viernes me acompañarían a mí y a mi amiga, Jessica, a Port Angels a ir de "compras".

Llego el viernes por la mañana y Jessica y yo nos encontramos donde habíamos quedado y nos fuimos al lugar donde yo había quedado con los chicos, que estaban allí muy puntuales, ya que ellos tenían que estar antes allí para que todo saliera a la perfección. Ellos ya conocían el plan, solo habría que cumplirlo y que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

Ella se sorprendió cuando los vio allí y yo me pare para saludarlos. Emmet tenía novia y también era mi amiga Rosalie Halle, y Jasper estaba con mi amiga Alice Cullen, finalmente Edward y yo estábamos de rollo y bueno se podría decir iniciando un posible noviazgo.

Me había salido caro hacer que vinieran pero bueno si lo pienso por el lado positivo no hay nada de malo, me lo acabare pasando de maravilla.

Fuimos por el centro comercial, y Emmet vio un sex shop, concretamente era uno donde te hacen los lubricantes al momento y del sabor que quieras y lo pruebas y decides, él ya que tenía que comprar para sus relaciones con Rose pues aprovecho y nos metió dentro de la tienda, mientras Edward y yo hablábamos fuera mientras que se lo hacían, entramos cuando ya estaba hecho y Emmet lo probo, paso un poco su dedo por el lubricante que le quedaba en la mano y me lo dio a probar, pase mis labios y mi lengua por donde había un poco de lubricante y le di mi visto bueno, finalmente cogió un poco más y le puso el dedo en la boca de Jessica, esta se quedo parada y no supo cómo reaccionar se quedo roja, hasta que Emmet le metió el dedo dentro de la boca y ella lo lamio, todos incluso la dependienta y algún que otro cliente había por la tienda nos estábamos aguantando de la risa. A Emmet ya lo conocían y la dependienta, debo decir que muy simpática, le ofreció un condón de los normales y le dio algunos productos que en esa tienda tenían de muestra, tipo bolas chinas, entre otros, pero las tenían esterilizadas, ya que antes de comprarlas podías probarlas. Se llevo a Jessica a un lugar de la tienda destinado a probar objetos y intento probarlos, le costó mucho pero lo consiguió. Edward y yo salimos de la tienda dándonos besos, en los labios, en el cuello, estábamos apasionados y Jasper salió al cabo de dos minutos riéndose. Me llamo Alice para ver que tal todo y me dijo que dentro de cinco minutos estarían allí. Llegaron y al poco tiempo salió Jessica con Emmet esta tenía la cara roja y con mucha vergüenza y él feliz y contento. Las parejas - Rosalie & Emmet-, - Alice & Jasper- se juntaron y se pusieron a hablar, y yo con mi príncipe nos pusimos a besarnos. Si se pensaba que eso había sido poco, que se esperara a ver a Alice en una tienda de lencería, eso sería su perdición.

Yo había hecho un trato con Edward y así que nosotros dos nos disculpamos y nos fuimos a hacer el trato, fuimos a una tienda de lencería y él me dio los conjuntos que le gustaban para que yo me los probara, uno era negro, otro rojo, otro azul, había algunos más y todos llevaban encaje. Me fui al probador que este era muy grande y con puertas de madera, y me probé el primero y le avise abrí la puerta y asome la cabeza y le indique que pasara y se lo enseñe a él le encanto y me probé los otros y el fue dando el visto bueno a todos. El último que me probé fue un sujetador muy sexy de color azul, cuando me lo puse a él se le salían sus preciosos ojos verdes, me cogió delicadamente pero con decisión y fuerza por la cintura y me atrajo hasta donde él estaba sentado en el asiento del probador, de la manera que él continuo sentado y yo encima de él de pie. Empezamos tonteando un poco, mientras él me atraía más a él y me besaba por el cuello subía a mis labios y bajaba otra vez para el cuello mis pechos, y empezó a lamer el pecho con pasión como si se le fuera la vida en ello, empezó a mordisquear con los labios mi pezón y continuó bajando por mi abdomen, él estaba que se salía hasta que empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón y yo mientras saque las manos de su cabello rebelde cobrizo y le empecé a desabrochar su camisa ajustada negra, y a tocar todo su escultural cuerpo de dios griego, él me ayudo y se quito los pantalones, y me jalo hacia él con más intensidad y empezó a besar mi sexo por fuera, poco a poco, con delicadeza, con pasión, hasta que bajo un poco mas y empezó a chupar mi clítoris continuó bajando y empezó a besar y lamer mi entrada del sexo mientras me sujetaba por el trasero para que no me alejara. Cuando ambos estábamos bastante excitados él me bajo y me sentó encima suyo y entro en mi. Era como sentir a una persona, como si nos hubiéramos fusionado en uno solo, y mientras se movía dentro de mí con sus manos iba tocando mis pechos con sus manos y me besaba. Al cabo de cinco minutos de empezar con todo, paramos y nos vestimos y salimos del probador hablando sombre los sujetadores, que si este no me quedaba bien, que si el otro, etcétera, la razón de entrar en una tienda de lencería era para tener algo provocativo más bien yo con él, y que surgiera lo que surgiera. Salimos de la tienda y nos fuimos a donde estaban todos, Emmet me dijo que su experiencia con Jessica fue pésima y que no sabía si lo podría superar, ya que me dijo que no sabía hacer nada, y que le había traumado, me lastime por él y por Rosalie, ya que pobre ahora se tendrían que esforzar mucho, pero bueno siempre acababan teniendo sexo. Nos fuimos a dar una vuelta y nos encontramos con gente del instituto y para colmo ella se puso roja como un tomate, pobre Jessica,…

Al cabo de un rato nos fuimos para coger el metro y volver cada pareja ha hacer lo que quisieran y Edward se vino a mi casa a comer y a pasar la tarde, ya que mi casa estaba toda libre hasta el lunes y era viernes. Llegamos y Edward preparo algo de comer y cuando acabamos nos sentamos en el sofá abrazados y vimos una película, hasta que me quede dormida encima de él. Paso el tiempo y yo me desperté, pero se estaba muy a gusto, ya que alguien estaba pasando la mano por mi abdomen ahora descubierto y cuando me acorde de él me puse roja y mientras tanto empezó a subir su manos hasta alcanzar mis pechos y los empezó a tocar y con ello mis pezones, abrí los ojos y me beso, lo que empezó con un simple beso inocente acabo con sexo en el sofá. Por la noche nos fuimos a la cama de mis padres a dormir y me abrazó, me acurrucó y me canto una nana hasta que me quede dormida. El sábado nos fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa y a tomar el sol, pero antes me dio un paquete para que lo abriera, y que era pues un hermoso biquini muy cortito y sexy en color negro, de esos que cuando un hombre te mira se le salen los ojos, pues así. No sé porque me olio que la playa no iba a ser solo pasear, tomar el sol y bañarnos, pues no a demás tuvimos pasión, y todos los hombres que había allí no podían dejar de quitarme el ojo de encima. El domingo fuimos a su casa a ver a mi familia, pero antes de eso, me dio un suave beso en los labios y se arrodillo, me pregunto si quería ser su novia, pero antes saco una cajita pequeña negra y la abrió, me dijo que este anillo se lo había dado su madre para que se lo diera a la persona que de verdad le había enamorado, yo me quede quieta, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Fuimos a su casa y pasamos el día, ya oficial como el día que empezamos a salir.

El lunes el día estuvo muy bien, todos se sorprendieron al ver mi anillo de oro blanco con la parte de arriba llena de pequeños diamantes, todos se alegraron de mi, excepto Jessica que se moría de envidia y rabia, pero después de mi perfecto plan de venganza no me intento hacer nunca más nada. Edward y yo estuvimos toda la eternidad juntos, eso quiere decir que nos casamos y tenemos una preciosa niña llamada Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan.

* * *

**_Bueno este fic acaba aqui, pero espero leernos pronto ya que hare el fic de "¿Una vida inesperada?" y tengo pensado hacer dos más, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, osea que eso sera para el verano. Cuidense. ^^_**


	2. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Una mala jugada por parte de otra te puede cambiar a lo que más deseas.

Este será mi próximo fic que subiré como muy tarde en dos semanas, sólo me queda el final, pero ahora no estoy muy inspirada. Como deben suponer será en rated M, y os lo dejo escrito aquí ya que había personas que habían agregado esta historia a favoritos, y les había gustado y que avisara si escribía otra historia, pues así todos lo leen. Como siempre personajes principales Bella y Edward, y bueno como mucho en dos semanas nos leemos, cuando lo tenga lo subo rapidito, y ya saben dejen sus reviews que todos los que leemos hacemos esto. Buenas vacaciones :)

.

Os dejo mi msn para lo que queráis,

_


End file.
